warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spookywilloww
Archive One BTW, if a message you send me is particularly nice, sweet, or special be prepared for it to stay here forever. Have a nice day, and no spam please :3 Template Idea So, as you know, on mobile, templates such as the main quote and family trees are messed up. However, I discovered that on a phone, if after the full website name, if you add useskin=oasis, you get a web layout. So maybe for pages w/ a main quote/family tree, we could put a template that says "This page contains complex templates that do not appear correctly on mobile. If you are on a mobile device, add "useskin=oasis" to the end of the URL to view the web layout." Thoughts? I want mobile viewers to be able to read it just as well as we can, after all. IDK, similar to the unreleased/stub template. And I'd call it . What's a color we haven't used? Green? Or maybe red/orange? Maybe a different shade of blue...? you're right; I don't want it to clash with the wiki's colors, but I also want all our templates to not look the same, you know? I played around with it (did not save any changes) but I think aqua looks like a good color. I just typed in "aqua" and thought it looked good I think that looks good :) thanks Yeah I had the same reaction. Good touch :) Small, ironic problem. The template didn't appear on my phone on Toadpuddle's page until I added useskin=oasis. But I've seen the unreleased and stubs show up :/ Try making it even simpler. White background (or the background of the wiki), thin black border, regular text That is a brilliant question which I will now check on. No, and what's even weirder is I looked at Foxstar's page, and the entire history section doesn't exist at all. I know for a fact the history section and the unreleased and stub templates used to all be visible. I don't know.... I think I'll ask wikia staff what's up unless you have a better idea ok, so I emailed wikia and they said that they'd get back to me in 2 business days (and assuming sunday is not ''a business day I'll probably have a response/fix by tuesday). in the meantime, since I don't feel like taking ''down ''the templates, can you switch it back to how it was for aesthetics? Wikia responded! I'm going to show you a screenshot of what they wrote because I'm lazy Only one way to find out if it worked Okay it didn't. We could just put it back on unknown. It worked then Success! Siggie I'm switching it back to what I had and idk how u switch the color of the timestamp :/ make it blue again plz thanks! Status Template Okay, I messed up the status template. Are you able to fix it and tell me what I did wrong? Thanks. 09:30, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Okay yeah can you do that? That sounds like a good idea. One for characters from Warriors wiki, one for Warriorcat's characters and one for my characters and one for any other characters (cause outside of those there aren't too many more). Are you able to do that? 22:42, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Awesome, thankyou! 22:46, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, strange. I'll fix that thanks for letting me know! 05:45, January 6, 2017 (UTC) If you don't mind, I think I could make the extra status templates. Doesn't look difficult and if there are other things you need to be working on... (frankly I just want to be helpful). And I'd be sure the usage on all of them states the difference and stuff. We could have Status, Erin's canon characters, Status/S,for Stealth's Characters, Status/W,for my Characters, and Status/O, for other people's characters. Also, I'm guessing Erin's characters that appear in my books and need a different status (i.e. Poppyfrost) would be in the same template as ''my characters? YES!!! I mean, you're welcome...? �� I'll get to it in roughly 24 hours (on Fridays I'm always on the computer late at night but usually no time else) Explain to me what I did wrong.. I'm gonna run to the bathroom and when I get back could I please have an explanation? I'm so confused.... I don't think I did anything differently, however that could be the problem. Poke Err, sorry. I've been inside all day with nothing to do so last night feels more like two days ago :/ I also have no idea what tldr means. To the Googles! Hmm, I wouldn't have guessed that. I guess I'm just so focused to getting this wiki as closer to perfection as possible as fast as possible... should I make the other status templates now and we can tweak them later to make them work? KK I'll get working on that now and hopefully it won't take three years to figure this out :/ All done. Templates are set up, now to just make them work, that's the tough part.... Re:Sparrowpaw Believe it or not, I actually ''did ''make a Sparrowpaw image a while back! If you want more freedom over it, I'd suggest doing a ShadowClan cat--don't really care about those. Or a RiverClan cat. Don't really care about them either XD you know what? you might want the pic Re:Status Oh good. Thank goodness. Err, yes it shows that to me too... that's a problem. 21:00, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Well, it was gonna happen eventually. I guess we just have to wait until Warriorcat returns (whether they make a new account or comes of age, I have no idea) 21:08, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I think Warriorcat will come back in October. I've been in charge of their pages for a long time so I'll keep that up. 21:22, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Yep I have an email. I just don't like displaying it here because anyone can see it then spam email me :/ 21:10, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey have you managed to fix the status templates yet? 22:45, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey sorry I'm just impatient to get working on pages XD when will the status template be fixed? 23:05, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah go ahead. Anything else won't work. 23:20, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Alright! So for the erin hunter characters that appear in Warriorcat's books, how would we make the status's different? 23:41, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Maybe just put a W? Like Poppyfrost W instead of Poppyfrost (W)? 23:45, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I'll do it. I know which characters need what. 23:50, January 19, 2017 (UTC) References Hey great work with the status templates! It's all fixed and working now. I'm just picking up something in Applekit's references where there is some broken links. Can you figure them out? You can easily find them by searching the page for or or |. 06:25, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hi Alright. If you think it is quicker. I'll edit the rules and template. I'll also try to be a bit quicker in CBA'ing stuff. I'll leave it for two days instead of three for comments. Is that good? 22:39, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Foxstar Err, I was updating Foxstar's page when something wierd happened. I'm not sure if you can see it so I'll describe it to you in the next paragraph (skip if you do see it): Basically the page is cut off in the trivia. All the family, quotes, ceremonies doesn't exist. Just red text saying to add cites. But if you look in the coding, it's all there. (Sometimes it's not even all there in the coding either but it stopped that now). So, am I overloading the page or something? Or is my internet going off? It has been going a little funny today. 09:16, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks for that! Huh? I broke a rule? It's just that Cinderstripe hasn't been active in ages and I did give them a week to respond. so.... 21:12, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Alright I've added her back. We'll give them six months. 21:18, January 29, 2017 (UTC) I think we will change it after Cinderstripe returns or is removed. Seems more fair. Also, I've approved the society blanks but it needs to be filled with white. I thought you'd like to do that. 21:31, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hi Hey it's the exact same with me! You don't need to ask permission, go ahead! Thanks for that. Yes I'll merge their pages. 22:21, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Yep any cite from Su is valid now so go ahead. Go nuts! 22:27, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Also, I'm pretty sure Su said somewhere that Onestar and Whitetail are the parents of Heathertail, but I can't find it. Do you have have the link by any chance? 22:39, February 10, 2017 (UTC) YES! THANKYOU! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER! I'm working on Kinkfur tree but as soon as I finish that I'll do Onestar's tree. 01:23, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Yo Yo two things: Well first off, congratulations with the senior warriorship! Yay! Just also letting you know that since you are a senior warrior on Warriors wiki, you are a senior warrior on the charart here. So go ahead and CBA, decline and approve when I forget to XD Also, I'm here to ask you something on Warriorcat's behalf. She sent me a document for her next book and she want me to do the programming she always does. The problem is, the way she does it is copy direct from the document to visual editor and... I won't work for me. It looks like I'm pasting arrows for some reason. I tried doing it by source code and, as you can tell by scrolling down, it didn't work so well >< So I thought we could ask you for help. Are you able to make visual editor edits? I'll send you the word document and a few instructions but all you really need to do is copy and paste. I'll do the images and that. 05:36, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:PCA I see what you mean it definitely needs to be edited. I cannot really do it right now (and I'm not sure when) but I'll see if I can get around to it. You are a SW so you can edit it if you want. I have no problems with that. 07:22, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Yo Hey great job with charart! I'm just letting you know that I'm super busy this week (school ><) so yeah I'm not going to do much. I will check into Charart Approval Page everyday to give critique but that's about it. 20:36, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:RD Their accounts they are not using will be blocked and removed, simple as that. Thanks for letting me know. 21:04, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Family Tree Hey I'm having trouble with a tree. I'm pretty sure I'm doing everything right but the link is all weird. 21:26, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! >< gosh, that was weird. Stormtail was wrong but only Moonflower was affected???? 21:30, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Shattered Sky Hello! I won't be able to get my hands on a copy of Shattered Sky until May, so when the book comes out, can you update the status template and any kits? You only need to do it for my character pages. I don't mind it'll take you a few days to start doing it, I'm not fussy. I'm not willing to do it myself because I don't want to run into spoilers, but if you're doing the same that is fine. I'm not sure about Legends of the Clans family yet because I think I'm getting that soon. But yeah if you want to do that too that's very fine with me! XD 21:11, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Thankyou! Nah, it's okay. I want to read it first in the best form so I'll enjoy it the most (I worship Warriors, and cats XD) 21:15, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:YO Yeah, well do we have anything about it in the guidelines? Man, we really need to get our guidelines updated >< 21:05, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Yes, do that. I also feel like we need to put in more rules, but I can't quite think of anymore needed right now. 21:10, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Yes I saw it and replied. Did you get it? Maybe I accidentally only replied to Warriorcat >< Yeah we do assume a lot XD I'll try to remember to look through the Warriors wiki rules tomorrow and see if there is any important rules from there we can use. 21:17, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Well let SnowedLightning know at Warriors wiki, of course. I think add the guideline first and message them about it, but yes it can easily be multiple people using the same network. Hmm, I guess message them about it. They were honest before about admitting it so maybe they will be the same again. 21:53, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Good, I thought you would have told them but I thought I'd make sure. 22:20, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Warriors Timeline Hey. So Warriorcat went with my suggestion and made a timeline based on their series. The problem is that it isn't colour-coded like Warriors wiki (or neat like it). Is there a way to change it so it's more like it? I'd think copy the template off Warriors wiki but I can't exactly do that right now ><. You can go mess around with the timeline if you need to, both Warriorcat and I have a copy of the coding (and Warriorcat has a word document version too). 01:04, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Alright sounds great, anything makes things easier for everyone. I assume the inquiry was at Talk:World discussion? Staff options? 02:16, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Is it okay if I edit what we have now? I just need a fix a few things but I thought I'd check if it's worth it. I mean, if you have to redo the whole thing it wouldn't really be worth editing. 02:39, April 3, 2017 (UTC)